Sparks
Sparks Tobu is another one of npokemondude20's character the name on his wanted poster is "Sairentoburedo wa, supakusu" (Silent Blade Sparks) Appearance S''parks is also a well built young man (As he trained alongside Aero)' 'with a tan not to dark. he has golden eyes the pupils change shape at time ' (Through magic and such) and blonde hair which is spiky and slit back where at the front it is straight'', ''when he is older he is taller then before.''' When he was younger (15-16) Sparks wore a white coat short sleeved (but long) and white gloves as well as some white trousers. Plus white boots When he was older (around 25-26) Sparks wears a blue robe with yellow and a yellow belt. He also wears yellow trousers. Nothing is known about Sparks when he was 35. Personality Sparks has a fairly calm personality, he seems to always be alert and also can stop many situations in a flash as he has anticipated them. Sparks seems to analyze the opponents movements then counters, he does this all extremely well. Against opponents Sparks is confusing, you have no idea what he is doing, thinking or feeling. Sparks seems to teach his two students, Saphire and Cio. They seem to respect him as he has pulled them out of tough situations before. Sparks behaves distant otherwise. Sparks is often seen hidden in the shadows almost invisible. History Sparks parents were rich when he was a child. He lived in a mansion alongside many of his family, however one day a group of people entered his house slaughtering his family while he hid under a table. After that the house was burnt down. Coincidently Aero was walking by, while taking a break from training with Funka, Aero saw the fire and lept into it as it didn't affect him pulling out the small crying Sparks. This was when they were about 5. Aero then helped him grow without Funka knowing Sparks, then met a serpent that he never knew the name of, it had a child which Sparks named Furasshu or Flash. Sparks had learnt his electricmagic from this serpent also gaining blood from it (Similar to Draconis Alma). After a year or two Sparks found out that the serpent passed away leaving him and Furasshu/Flash together. When Sparks was mortally injured from training due to an accident. Aero helped him giving him, his blood. However it contains fire Draconis Alma magic but due to Sparks' snake power it converted it to an unknown magic that makes Sparks' magic go berserk. When Funka abandoned Aero. Sparks helped him this time, and they set off on the way they met Xeno who was an orphan exceptionally proficient at using long ranged weapons. Aero first said that he is weak and he doesn't need him. Sparks convinced Aero however. When Aero went and travelled alongside his Uncle Nero, Sparks headed off training with an odd man who wore a golden serpant mask and a long black cloak. Recently Sparks has saved his sister-like friend Dodger. Giving up his own freedom becoming a slave for Rokudo. Relationships Aero Sparks and Aero have a strong relationship. It is brother-like, the odd thing is Aero is older and Sparks ACTS older but it's obvious they respect each other alot as they always don't doubt each other unless it's proven. When that happens Sparks' becomes shocked and Aero gets angry. Sparks often stops Aero from destroying Xeno. Xeno Xeno and Sparks also have a brother-like relationship. Sparks is protective over Xeno someway or another and has saved his life 4 times (Mostly from Aero). They work extremely well together in fights. Dodger Sparks was the first to know most about Dodger like her being a Princess and etc. He didnt tell anyone so Dodger trusted him even more (Even though he subtly got the infomation) He seems to treat Dodger like a sister aswell. Rokudo Sparks hates Rokudo but Rokudo doesn't really care about him. However Sparks knew he could fix Dodger and now Sparks is Rokudo's Puppet. Others As Sparks is distant he knows no others. Abilities Serpente del Tuono (Serpent of thunder) Sparks is a master with electric it is mearly a tool within his hands he can control it like a limb, feel it since he has absorbed it. It's nothing to him he can even change the properties of lightning. Luci Flash (Light Flash) Sparks can turn into a flash disappearing and re-appearing wherever. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters